In a conventional image sensing chip package, the image sensing chip is generally packaged by wire bonding. However, with the rapid development of integrated circuits, a size of a product cannot meet a desired requirement due to a long wire. With the development of the technology, the wafer level packaging gradually becomes a more common packaging method instead of the wire bonding packaging.
FIG. 1 shows an existing wafer level package, in which image sensing chips 11 are secured to a substrate 13 via an adhesive 12, and a lens 14 is arranged above the image sensing chips 11. The lens 14 is supported by a lens holder 15.
In the wafer level package shown in FIG. 1, since the image sensing chips 11 are secured by using the adhesive 12, a thickness of which is not well controlled, a height of the image sensing chip 11 is not easily controlled, resulting in a large deviation between an actual height and a design height of the image sensing chip 11. Therefore, in the package, a distance between the image sensing chip 11 and the lens 14 above the image sensing chip 11 is not easily controlled, resulting in a large deviation between the actual distance and the design distance between the image sensing chip 11 and the lens 14 above the image sensing chip 11. In order to ensure the imaging quality of the image sensor, the distance between the image sensing chip and the lens above the image sensing chip is required to be strictly controlled to reduce the deviation between the actual distance and the design distance as much as possible. Therefore, the imaging quality of the image sensor is difficult to be controlled with the wafer level package shown in FIG. 1.